characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ling Yao
Ling Yao is a character in the manga series Fullmetal Alchemist, written by Hiromu Arakawa. Backstory Ling Yao is the twelfth crown prince of the eastern nation of Xing. During his youth, he was constantly in mortal danger, with Xing's shaky succession situations putting him under constant threat of assassination from other clans hoping to inherit the throne. When the emperor's health began to deteriorate, the competition for the crown became much more severe, and Ling began planning for a way to survive and become ruler of Xing. He began studying the Xingese art of Alkahestry, the art of manipulating matter, which eventually led him to Alkahestry's western counterpart, alchemy. Ling discovered the legend of the Philosopher's Stone, alchemical amplifiers that can grant someone immortality. Hoping to find the Philosopher's Stone, Ling and two of his family's vassals set off for the western country of Amestris. While in the town of Rush Valley, Ling met Edward and Alphonse Elric, two alchemists who knew far more about the Philosopher's Stone than Ling did. As such, he told the two about his goal and asked for there assistance. During his time following the brothers around, Ling found himself involved with the Homunculi, immortal beings created through alchemy that the Elrics had been hunting, and decided to help the two with their goal of killing the Homunculi in hopes that it'd help him discover the secret to their immortality. Eventually, Ling and the Elrics found themselves in the lair of the Homunculi, along with their creator. The creator, known only as Father, decided Ling could make a good pawn, and implanted the Philosopher's Stone of a Homunculus who rebelled against him inside of Ling's body. This turned Ling into a human-based Homunculus, with the soul of the Homunculus known as Greed taking over his body. This Greed lacked the memories of the original, and was loyal to Father as a result. That changed when Greed killed a chimera named Bido, who also happened to be friends with the original Greed. This brought back Greed's memories, and convinced him to rebel against Father once more and help Ling and the Elrics with their goal of defeating him. Powers & Abilities * '''Regeneration: '''Due to Greed's Philosopher's Stone inside his body, Ling technically has multiple souls. Whenever he takes damage during a fight, one of the souls inside his stone will sacrifice itself to heal the wound, letting him regenerate from pretty much any wound as long as the stone has power. The stone also makes Ling immune to most poisons and sicknesses. * '''Reading the Dragon's Pulse: '''The Dragon's Pulse is a special flow of energy that travels through every living thing, and is a major component of Xingese Alkahestry. By reading the flow of the Dragon's Pulse, Ling can read the Qi of every living thing around him, letting him sense the presence of living creatures and tell a Homunculus apart from a human. * '''Ultimate Shield: '''Greed's signature power, the Ultimate Shield lets Ling control the carbon in his body, forming his skin into tough armor. Greed can control where the Shield forms and how hard it is, from making it as hard as diamond to weak enough where it can be pierced by a human's punch. Greed can form the shield on as much of his body as he desires, and when he forms it on his hands, it gives him razor-sharp claws capable of cutting through stone. When using the Shield on his whole body, Greed becomes nearly indestructible. However, Ling can only use the Ultimate Shield when Greed is in control of his body. Equipment * '''Dao Sword: '''Ling's main weapon before his transformation. The sword is a single-edged blade used for slashing and hacking instead of stabbing. * '''Flash Bangs: '''Bombs that, when detonated, release a blinding light. They're useful to distract and blind opponents to make a quick escape. * '''Philosopher's Stone: '''A stone made out of the souls of thousands of humans. After having Greed's Philosopher's Stone implanted in his body, Ling was made into the new Homunculus of Greed, with Greed's mind being inside his body as well. Because of this, Greed and Ling can communicate with each other and swap control of Ling's body between each other to compensate for the other's weaknesses, with Ling having his tactical knowledge and reading the Dragon's Pulse, and Greed being able to use the Ultimate Shield. Feats Strength * Lifted Gluttony by himself * Sent Gluttony flying with one punch * Held off King Bradley * Can slice through stone with his claws * Shattered Bradley's sword * Held back a moving truck before punching through its hull Speed * Moves faster than the eye can track * Dodged and deflected Pride's shadows * Grabbed Fu faster than Bradley could see * Took out several trained soldiers in seconds * Slashed out Bradley's eye before he could react * Dodged a point-blank gunshot Durability * Tanks gunshots and shots from rocket launchers * Survived a bullet to the head * The Ultimate Shield is as tough as diamonds * Bradley's sword broke on contact with his Ultimate Shield Skill * Fought on par with Bradley before his transformation * Took down a group of armored soldiers by himself * Captured Gluttony * Fought on par with Envy and Gluttony * Injured Wrath Weaknesses * Mostly restricted to close combat * Can't use the Ultimate Shield without Greed in control * If he regenerates too many times, his Philosopher's Stone will run out of souls and break, removing Greed from his body and turning him back into a human * Greed can't read the Dragon's Pulse * Greed prefers to only activate the Ultimate Shield on the part of his body that's about to be hit * An alchemist can transmute his Ultimate Shield, making it penetrable * Greed doesn't like using the Ultimate Shield on his whole body, since it makes his face look demonic Fun Facts * Ling shares the same Japanese and English voice actors as Death the Kid from Soul Eater. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Fusion Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles Category:Princes Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Sword Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Square-Enix Category:Martial Artists